Baek Seung-jo
Baek Seung-jo Baek Seung-jo is first introduced as a high school student and crush of Oh Ha-ni. He is seen as a very popular student of the school, being renowned for his record of perfect exam score and good looks. He is well aware of Oh Ha-ni's feelings towards him, after receiving a confession letter from her. Despite his initial disinterest in Oh Ha-ni and anything that involved her, he begins to become quite fond of her and eventually falls in love with her. Personality Baek Seung-jo is first noted to be quite arrogant. He resumes a 'cool guy' kind of personality. Being known as a true genius in the school, he appears quite stuck-up at times however, nonetheless has gained the respect and admiration of his peers. He has an obvious distaste for people he considers stupid such as Oh Ha-ni and the rest of her class, who are intellectually the lowest scorers among their grade. Seung-jo is often described as being quite cold and oblivious to the feelings of other people. Despite this, Seung-jo has slowly come to reveal a more caring and considerate side of him. He is a very responsible person and has a great respect for his elders. While he does sometimes reprimand his mother for her childish behaviour and disagree with his father's wishes, this respect still extends to them and he shown to be a good son. Seung-jo is well admired by his younger brother Baek Eun-jo, who likes him so much he has followed in his footsteps adopting a simliar personality to Seung-jo. It is not always obvious, but Seung-jo really does love his family. Seung-jo is not the type of character who is seen smiling consistently however, he does so more frequently and freely as the series progresses. Ha-ni's antics are usually what fuels Seung-jo's smile and he openly expresses his love for teasing her. Seung-jo is cold attitude often masks his true feelings, particularly those that he harbours for Ha-ni. He is not able to easily express his feelings, and his refusal to admit his confusion over them, influence his behaviour towards Ha-ni. Small hints of his growing fondness for Ha-ni become more evident, as well as his distress when Ha-ni tries to push herself away from him, believing he remains indifferent. It is revealed that he does have a fear of losing Ha-ni after learning of Joon-gu's offer of marriage to her. Baek Seung-jo eventually learns to accept his true feelings, and makes them known to Ha-ni. Seung-jo actually can also be very sweet, and his good intentions are mostly masked by his seemingly cold attitude. This is seen in the Playful Kiss Youtube Special when he goes to great lengths to surprise Oh Ha-ni for her birthday, even when he is obviously uncomfortable. Relationships Oh Ha-ni (crush, wife) Seung-jo initially didn't like Ha-ni due to her lack of intelligence and her nosy behaviour. After embarrassing Ha-ni in front of their peers and teachers, she holds a grudge against him, believing to have gotten rid of her feelings. This is however, only temporary, as her feelings are rekindled after moving in with Seung-jo's family. Seung-jo found Ha-ni to be a nuisance and ordeal in his life that he wanted to run away from rather than confront. He later finds Ha-ni's company to be interesting and later enjoyable as it allows him to experience 'things he never would have had to go through' if it weren't for her. Seung-jo has a rather complicated relationship with Ha-ni, developing from an unlikely couple to true soul mates. During university, Seung-jo become closer to another student, Hae-ra who is both smart and beautiful. The pair seem to be an eloquent match for each other, and while Seung-jo believes they fit well together, he still feels something for Ha-ni. He becomes more distressed after seeing Ha-ni on a date with Joon-gu, even though he commented that they looked good as a couple. Baek Seung-jo doesn't like the idea of revealing his true feelings and continues his constant teasing of Ha-ni, leaving their any progresion of their relationship at a standstill. Seung-jo appears to be refusing his feelings for Ha-ni, believing that Hae-ra suits him better. After being confronted by Eun-jo for lying to himself about his true feelings, Seung-jo admits that he doesn't really 'like' Hae-ra in that sense but believes it will eventually come to that after time. It is first revealed by Eun-jo that Seung-jo likes Ha-ni. Eun-jo recalls witnessing Seung-jo kissing a sleeping Ha-ni while at a pension. After learning that Ha-ni was proposed to by Joon-gu and is yet to give an answer, he waits for her to return in order to find out what reply she gave. His fears that Ha-ni accepted Joon-gu's proposal are confirmed after Ha-ni announces that she really does like Joon-gu. Seung-jo claims that Ha-ni still likes him and declares that she can't like anyone else but him, to which she admits. She fretfully stresses how Seung-jo will never see her in that way, at such time that she is interrupted by Seung-jo kissing her, finally confirming that he does have feelings for her. Upon returning to the house, Seung-jo announces his desire to marry Ha-ni and asks her father his permission, to which he happily grants. After becoming engaged, he is seen to express his feelings for Ha-ni more openly, being relatively sweet to her and hugging her. While Seung-jo is still tough on Ha-ni, he does it only for her own benefit, wanting her to still have her own independence. He really does love Ha-ni though, and while she worries that she could lose him easily, he always reconfirms that Ha-ni is the only one for him. Baek Eun-jo (Brother) Seung-jo is shown to have a close relationship with his younger brother, and is shown to really care for him. Likewise, Eun-jo holds his older brother in the highest regard, respecting him and following in his footsteps. Because of this, Eun-jo also harbours a sort of dislike for Oh Ha-ni, particularly when she bugs his older brother. He doesn't quite understand how Seung-jo comes to fall in love with her, however expresses his support for them being together. Seeing how much Ha-ni also cares for Eun-jo (such as when she tried to save him from drowning and bringing him to the hospital when he was sick), bring Seung-jo closer to her. Yoon Hae Ra= Hae Ra is first introduced on Ha Ni's first day at Parang University. She drives a red car and according to Joo Ri ( Ha Ni's friend) looks very beautiful with thick smooth hair. They were shocked to find later that she is a freshmen. Ha Ni later begins to show jealousy toward Hae Ra as Hae Ra gets closer to Seung Jo. Hae Ra is best described as almost a female version of Seung Jo, that being beautiful, and having the IQ of a genius at the same time. Though she felt like Ha Ni was her competition and mocked her a couple times, in the end she felt that Ha Ni and Seung Jo were better suited for each other. She said this to Ha Ni at her wedding. She later starts dating her sunbae at tennis and went on to become a law student Appearance Baek Seung-jo is not only popular for his brains, but for his good looks as well. He is considered very handsome and attracts the attention of many girls, who undoubtedly all have a crush on him. His features include dark brown eyes and a chiseled face, as well as a slender nose and light brown hair. His hair was initally straight and swept over his face during his high school years, however later on he seems to style it a bit differently. Seung-jo has a tall, muscular built, which has been commented on by various people such as Ha-ni's friends. Category:Characters